Currently available optical readers include illumination elements, electronic signal processing, image capture and decoding circuitry that are carried by more than one circuit board. For example, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,834 is an optical reader having numerous circuit boards, including an LED board for carrying illumination LEDs, an “imaging board” carrying an image sensor and circuitry for processing signals generated from the image sensor, and a “mother board” carrying image capture and decoding circuitry.
Assembly of the multiple circuit board arrangement of the prior art is time consuming and expensive. Assembly of a prior art reader requires mounting of separate circuit boards to separate internal structures of a reader, and providing electrical connection between the multiple circuit boards. In addition adding to being difficult to assemble, the multiple circuit board design imposes size requirements on the optical reader housing in which the electrical components are to be integrated.
There is a need for an improved packaging method and apparatus for packaging optical and electrical components of an optical reader.